Espelhar-se em outra pessoa
by Vanessa BR
Summary: ... Pode trazer duas vezes mais problemas. Kagura leva uma forte pancada na cabeça e passa a agir como Gintoki. Como o Gintoki original resolverá esse problema? Sinopse completa na história. FANFIC COMPLETA!
1. Parte 1

**Espelhar-se em outra pessoa pode trazer duas vezes mais problemas**

_Kagura leva uma fortíssima pancada na cabeça e desmaia. Quando acorda, começa a agir igual a... Gintoki! Será que Shinpachi vai conseguir aturar dois "Gintokis" ao mesmo tempo? E como o Gintoki original vai solucionar essa situação e fazer a Yato voltar ao normal?_

_**Parte 1**_

Era uma ensolarada manhã em Edo. E o trio Yorozuya estava trabalhando arduamente. O trabalho do dia? Demolição! Sim, isso mesmo: demolição, ou seja, botar um arranha-céu abaixo.

E por que Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura toparam fazer um trabalho desses? Simples: Otose exigira o pagamento de pelo menos um mês de aluguel, ou o samurai estaria no olho da rua. Então, era imperativo que fizesse jus ao título de Yorozuya – que, num bom português, é o mesmo que "faz-tudo".

Era preciso topar qualquer parada.

E, voltando aos nossos valentes integrantes do trio "faz-tudo", eles estavam, desta vez, topando um serviço de demolição. O engenheiro da empreiteira responsável pela demolição do arranha-céu havia chegado desesperado à Yorozuya porque todos os seus trabalhadores haviam ido parar no hospital. A causa? Intoxicação alimentar. Haviam comido sushi, mas com peixe de validade vencida. E, evidentemente, passaram mal e foram direto ao hospital.

No lugar deles, lá estavam Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura, devidamente equipados com os acessórios indispensáveis para proteção. Gintoki estava dentro da máquina que faria a demolição, enquanto Shinpachi estava a alguns metros de distância com um rádio para se comunicar com o companheiro de trabalho. E Kagura estava perto do prédio que seria derrubado aos poucos, devido à grande altura.

- Boa, Gin-san! – Shinpachi disse, quando o samurai posicionou a grande bola metálica do guindaste. – É aí mesmo!

- Ok, Pattsuan! – era como Gintoki chamava o garoto de vez em quando.

- Pode ir em frente!

O guindaste era bem alto. Gintoki demoliu o último andar do prédio, cujos entulhos já iam caindo na direção da garota, que logo se esquivou.

- Sai daí, sua maluca! Não tá vendo que pode se machucar? – ele vociferou.

- Eu não me machuco com isso!

- Até quem é do clã Yato se machuca!

- Quer apostar quanto que eu não me machuco tão fácil se um pedaço desse entulho cair na minha cabeça?

- Eu aposto que sim!

Gintoki e Kagura estavam discutindo via rádio e já elevavam o tom de voz.

- SE VOCÊ GANHAR, KAGURA, TE DOU UMA CAIXA BEM GRANDE DE SUKONBU! MAS EU NÃO VOU PERDER, PORQUE DUVIDO QUE VÁ ACONTECER. VOU GANHAR E QUERO BASTANTE IOGURTE DE MORANGO, ENTENDEU?

- PODE PREPARAR O MEU SUKONBU!

Shinpachi, que apenas assistia às loucuras dos outros dois, murmurou com uma grande gota:

- N-Não acredito... Nisso...!

Gintoki agora usava o guindaste freneticamente, arremessando a enorme bola presa à máquina contra o prédio sem nenhum cuidado.

- GIN-SAN! – Shinpachi agora berrava feito um louco. – PARA COM ISSO, OLHA O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO! VAI ACONTECER UM ACID...!

Nisso, Gintoki acertou bem no meio do prédio. A força da pancada foi tamanha que arrancou toda a metade de cima da construção, que caiu, fazendo uma vítima.

- WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! KAGURAAAAAAAAAAA! – outro grito estridente do garoto de óculos, que foi correndo em direção ao grande monte de entulho.

De volta à Yorozuya, Gintoki e Shinpachi estavam sentados no sofá com expressões preocupadas.

- Até agora a Kagura não acordou... Quando ela vai acordar?

- Relaxa, quatro-olhos. Com aquela cabeça dura, ela acorda logo. Mas continuamos duros e aquela bruxa velha logo vem encher o saco por causa do dinheiro do aluguel.

- Gin-san... Definitivamente, não acredito que você tá mais preocupado com o dinheiro do que com a Kagura...

- Ela é do clã Yato. – ele se levantou e foi até o quarto onde a garota estava. – Ela é forte, logo acorda.

Kagura estava deitada no futon de Gintoki, mas logo acordou e se sentou.

- Viu só? Ela tá perfeitamente bem.

A garota cutucou o nariz com o dedo mindinho e olhou para os outros dois com olhar de peixe morto.

- Er... Gin-san... Não acha que a Kagura tá meio estranha?

Ela cutucou o ouvido com o mesmo dedo e soprou a cera que estava nele. O cabelo ruivo estava bagunçado e seus olhos ainda pareciam de um peixe morto.

Agora sim os dois perceberam que havia algo estranho ali e a encararam. Até que ela soltou:

- Ei, ei, ei... Por que vocês olham tanto pra mim...?

- É impressão minha... Ou ela falou igual a você, Gin-san...?

- Não, que é isso...? É só impressão sua, Shinpachi-kun...!

- Oi, qual é o problema? – ela insistiu, cutucando novamente o nariz e sentando-se da forma mais relaxada possível.

- G-Gin-san... Tem certeza de que foi só uma impressão...? Ela tá falando como se fosse você...!

- S-Sério...? Sabe que nem percebi...?

- Ei, vocês dois vão ficar só tagarelando aí, é? Nunca me viram, não?

O samurai de cabelo prateado e o garoto de óculos apenas piscaram os olhos, sem acreditar no que estavam vendo. Kagura se levantou com muita preguiça e foi ao banheiro. Os dois se entreolharam meio incrédulos.

- Gin-san... Agora é sério... Ela tá estranha...

- Ah... – Gintoki forçou um sorriso. – Pra que se preocupar? É só a Kagura lavar a cara e logo volta ao normal!

Os dois voltaram a olhar para a direção do banheiro.

- Tem certeza? – Shinpachi olhou para Gin com ar cético.

- Como dois e dois são quatro!

- Bom... Tudo isso me deu uma vontade danada de comer alguma coisa doce... Um pudim de chocolate, quem sabe...

Gintoki abriu a geladeira, à procura do delicioso pudim de chocolate que resolvera comprar para experimentar. Porém, não o achava. Bom, talvez estivesse no fundo da geladeira, mas...

- Eh? Cadê as coisas da geladeira? Cadê o pudim? E... CADÊ MEU IOGURTE DE MORANGO?

Estava agachado contemplando a geladeira completamente vazia. Ao se levantar, bateu com tudo a cabeça e soltou um "AI!". Ainda com a mão na cabeça por conta da pancada, correu até a sala, onde deu de cara com...

- !


	2. Parte 2

_**Parte 2**_

- !

O grito desesperado de Gintoki ecoou por todo o Distrito Kabuki. A razão desse berro? Simples: era só olhar a sala, mais precisamente onde estava o sofá, a mesinha de centro, Shinpachi e...

Kagura.

A garota estava praticamente largada no sofá, lendo uma Shounen Jump e bebendo a última caixinha de iogurte de morango. E, sobre a mesa de centro havia um estoque de caixinhas vazias que eram um suprimento para um mês.

- G-Gin-san...? – Shinpachi agitou a mão diante dos olhos de Gintoki. – Ei, Gin-san, o que houve?

- Meu... Iogurte... De morango... Ela bebeu... Todo o suprimento... De um mês...! Tá lendo a minha nova Jump... Com uma história especial de Dragon Ball Z... Que eu queria ler...

Shinpachi já começava a ficar com medo. Não esperava uma reação dessas da parte de seu "chefe", mas...

- TIRA JÁ ESSA ROUPA, SUA MALUCA! – Gintoki voou para agarrá-la pelo colarinho. – O QUE VOCÊ TEM NESSA CABEÇA OCA PRA ESTAR VESTINDO AS MINHAS ROUPAS? BORROU AS CALÇAS A PONTO DE NÃO TER NENHUMA?

A resposta de Kagura foi um senhor cascudo, que fez Gintoki meter a cara no chão e ficar rolando de tanta dor. Shinpachi estava tão assustado com aquela cena que não conseguia nem mesmo articular uma palavra.

- AI, AI, AI, AI, AI! O QUE VOCÊ TÁ SENTINDO PRA ME BATER DESSE JEITO?

- Você tá enchendo demais o saco.

Eram raras as vezes que Gintoki tinha muito medo de algo. E essa era uma dessas raras vezes. Engoliu seco e se levantou. No alto de seus 1,77 de altura, encarou Kagura de cima a baixo. Ela continuava a encará-lo com aquele olhar de peixe morto. O cabelo ruivo estava bagunçado e ela cutucava o nariz mais uma vez. Sem contar que ela estava com as roupas de Gintoki – que, obviamente, estavam bem folgadas – vestidas exatamente da mesma maneira que ele.

Isso tudo, sem contar com os trejeitos do samurai de cabelo prateado que eram imitados com perfeição. Ele já desconfiava de uma coisa:

- Me diga, Kagura... Você, por acaso, não anda usando um Sharingan, ou coisa assim?

- Por que a pergunta?

- Bom, porque você não pode sair por aí bancando outra pessoa...

- Esse sempre foi o meu jeito e não vou mudar.

Uma veia começou a latejar no rosto do Yorozuya. Já estava "P" da vida com aquilo e esbravejou:

- PODE PARAR DE ME IMITAR, PIRRALHA! EU SOU O PERSONAGEM PRINCIPAL DO ANIME, DO MANGÁ E DESTA FANFIC TOSCA! UM PROTAGONISTA NÃO PODE SER CLONADO E NÃO VOU ACEITAR IST...

O rosto de Gintoki se contraiu devido à grande dor que acabava de sentir. Encolheu-se, levando as mãos para o local onde tinha tomado a pancada, o ponto fraco de qualquer homem.

Sim, Kagura havia atingido suas preciosas partes íntimas com o cabo de sua própria espada de madeira.

Mais uma vez, ele desabou no chão e rolou com a grande dor que sentia, gritando "AI, AI, AI, AI, AI!", e a garota simplesmente deu as costas e saiu de lá. Shinpachi permanecia paralisado, enquanto Gintoki ficava ali prostrado morrendo de dor.

- Gin-san...

- O... O quê...? – o pobre homem mal conseguia falar.

- Acho que criamos um monstro.

- N... Não brinca...! Me traz uma bolsa de gelo, Shinpachi... Rápido...!

- Cheguei!

- Ah, olá, Shin-chan. – Otae, sua irmã, o cumprimentou. – Ué? O que houve com o Gin-san?

O dito-cujo chegava com Shinpachi, andando como se estivesse montado num cavalo imaginário.

- Bom, mana... É que ele tomou uma pancada naquele lugar...

- Ei, ei, Shinpachi... – Gintoki protestou. – Precisa mesmo falar isso...?

- Ah... Desculpe. – o garoto ficou constrangido.

- Foi a Kagura? – Otae perguntou.

- Como é que sabe?

- Simples, Shin-chan. Do jeito que ele está andando, só pode ser uma pancada muito forte.

"Falou a expert em chutar as partes de um gorila...", o samurai de cabelo prateado pensou.

- Mas... Por que vocês resolveram vir aqui?

- Bom, mana, é porque a Kagura tomou uma pancada na cabeça. E agora tá agindo como se fosse o Gin-san.

- Isso é ruim. – a jovem disse. – Muito ruim para o crescimento dela.

- Por quê?

- Vai acabar se tornando um "bom-pra-nada" como ele.

- PERAÍ! TEM COMO NÃO ME DETONAR? – Gintoki protestou, sentado com uma bolsa de gelo entre as pernas. – E eu sou um "faz-tudo", não um "bom-pra-nada"!

- Eu decidi convidar o Gin-san pra passar a noite aqui, pra que ele não apanhe ainda mais da Kagura.

- Acho que está tudo bem, Shin-chan. – Otae sorriu. – Ele pode passar a noite aqui.

- Também quero! – uma voz rouca gritou.

- Eu também! – uma voz feminina apoiou.

Os dois se revelaram. Isao Kondo, comandante do Shinsengumi e loucamente apaixonado pela Otae, saíra de debaixo da mesa de centro. Ayame Sarutobi, a kunoichi Sacchan, estava no teto.

- QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ? – Otae e Gintoki berraram juntos.

Os dois conseguiram pegar seus respectivos perseguidores e chutá-los literalmente pra fora do dojo. Mas, antes disso, Otae acertou um golpe baixo em Kondo, o que fez Gintoki ficar em dúvida: O que teria doído mais? O golpe que levara de Kagura, ou o que o "gorila" havia levado da irmã de Shinpachi?

Só sabia que as mulheres eram assustadoras. Muito assustadoras, fossem elas psicopatas ou sadomasoquistas.

Após os dois perseguidores serem devidamente enxotados, a jovem Shimura fez uma proposta:

- O que vocês gostariam de comer? Ovos fritos? Ovos mexidos? Ovos cozidos? Omelete?

Gintoki ficou aterrorizado. Havia se esquecido de um pequeno grande detalhe: tudo o que Otae sabia fazer era ovos fritos, o "tamagoyaki". Sua especialidade eram ovos fritos carbonizados, que eram completamente intragáveis e podiam prejudicar a visão. Shinpachi que o diga.

E, por falar no garoto de óculos...

- Ah... Pra que se preocupar, mana? – ele disse. – Hoje quero cozinhar. Aprendi uma receita diferente há alguns dias e quero uma opinião sua e do Gin-san.

Otae estranhou a atitude do irmão.

- Bom... – ele justificou. – É que um samurai tem que saber sobreviver, e isso inclui aprender a fazer a própria comida... Não é, Gin-san?

Gintoki entrou no jogo:

- É sim, Shinpachi-kun. Se quiser, posso te dar mais uns conselhos de alimentação dos samurais...

Assim, os dois conseguiram se livrar do indigesto tamagoyaki de Otae, que estava curiosa para ver o que Shinpachi faria para o jantar.

Uma coisa era certa: Shinpachi e Gintoki, apesar de não serem experts em cozinha, conseguiram fazer algo realmente comestível. Enquanto jantavam, Otae ficou sabendo de toda a história e a real razão de Gintoki estar lá – recuperar-se do golpe baixo de Kagura.

- Então, foi assim que a Kagura acabou desse jeito?

- Sim, mana.

- Por que vocês não revertem isso? – Otae questionou. – Se ela foi afetada com uma pancada na cabeça, pode ser que ela volte ao normal com outra pancada.

A mente de Shinpachi logo processou a informação:

- Claro! Como não me lembrei disso antes?

- Hã? – Gintoki perguntou.

- É isso, Gin-san! Agora me lembro que isso já aconteceu com você! Com uma forte pancada na cabeça, você perdeu a memória! Com outra pancada de mesma intensidade, a sua memória voltou! Lembra que a Kagura e eu te contamos sobre isso?

- Ah, sei. Mas em se tratando da Kagura tem que ser uma pancada realmente forte.

- Tem algum plano?

- Estou começando a ter, Pattsuan. – Gintoki estava pensativo. – Não quero o meu posto de "protagonista-fora-dos-padrões" ameaçado, por isso tenho que agir. Amanhã cedo já vou botar esse plano em ação.


	3. Parte 3

_**Parte 3**_

Começava a tocar mais uma música do DOES. Sim, era mais uma abertura do anime Gintama, mas uma temporada na TV, com uma das suas melhores performances – ou talvez a melhor numa abertura.

Mas... Em vez do protagonista Gintoki... Estava Kagura!

- !

Gintoki acordou apavorado.

- O quê...? O que aconteceu? Ainda sou o personagem principal do anime e do mangá?

- Gin-san – Shinpachi aparecera atraído pelo grito do outro. – O que aconteceu?

- Foi só um p...

- NUNCA SE ATREVA A ATRAPALHAR O SONO DE UMA MULHER! – Otae aparecia como um raio e desferia um golpe fulminante no samurai de permanente natural.

- UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH...!

Shinpachi, ao ouvir esse grito de Gintoki, sentiu a dor como se fosse sua. E o pobre Yorozuya mais uma vez se contorcia de dor em menos de 24 horas. E mais uma vez levava as mãos aos "países baixos", impiedosamente atingidos pela segunda vez.

Naquele momento, não sabia qual golpe doera mais: se o de Kagura, ou o de Otae. Mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: de que seus "países baixos" corriam sérios riscos. Sérios mesmo, com uma psicopata por perto.

De volta à Yorozuya...

- Bom, Pattsuan... – Gintoki disse a Shinpachi. – Hora da operação "Kagura, volte ao normal".

- E então, qual o seu plano?

- Você vai ver.

- Sakata-san – ouviu a voz de Catherine, a mulher-gato que trabalhava com Otose. – Sakata-san!

Gintoki recuou, puxando o garoto de óculos e se escondendo ao lado do prédio e atrás de algumas latas de lixo.

- Droga...! – resmungou. – Eu não contava com ela tão cedo...!

- Sakata-san... – Catherine continuava a bater na porta. – Sakata-san, seu idiota!

A porta se abriu.

- Olá, Kagura! Sakata-san está aí?

- Não. – ela respondeu cutucando o nariz.

- Sabe onde ele está?

- Não faço ideia. Veio cobrar o aluguel pra bruxa velha?

- Não chame a Otose-san de bruxa velha, menina.

- Dá na mesma.

- Você tá estranha.

- E você é estranha. – Kagura frisou, encarando a Amanto com olhos de peixe morto.

Enquanto Kagura e Catherine discutiam sobre quem era mais estranha, Gintoki e Shinpachi conseguiram entrar de fininho na Yorozuya. Quando entraram, Gintoki via tudo escuro:

- E agora? Quem foi o imbecil que apagou a luz?

Sentiu um bafo quente envolver sua cabeça, bem como um bafo não muito agradável. Foi quando sua ficha caiu de vez:

- Eu devia saber que era você... Sadaharu. Agora, solta a minha cabeça... Ou vou furar a sua barriga com a minha espada e...

O cachorro gigante logo cuspiu a cabeça do samurai, que ficou toda babada.

- Shinpachi-kun... Vou lavar a minha cabeça e já volto. Me avise quando a Kagura entrar, porque quero fazer uma "surpresinha" pra ela. Eu sou original e não aceito imitações!

Gintoki foi direto ao banheiro retirar a baba de sua cabeça, enquanto Shinpachi ficava de vigia. Mas...

- Ei, Pattsuan.

- Eh? – o garoto de óculos estava surpreendido. – K-Kagura...?

- Ei, Pattsuan.

- G-Gin-san...?

"Tô frito!", pensou. Gintoki e Kagura se encaravam, a ponto de saírem faíscas dos olhos de ambos. Uma luta seria iminente.

Gintoki cutucou o nariz. Kagura fez o mesmo. Ele cutucou o ouvido, e ela fez o mesmo. O samurai soprou a cera que estava no dedinho. A garota Yato fez o mesmo. Tudo era igual e perfeitamente sincronizado. Tudo mesmo no gestual de Gintoki era imitado à perfeição.

E aquilo irritava o samurai de cabelo prateado. Irritava mesmo, porque uma veia começava a se estufar nele e vinha aquela vontade de ir pra cima de Kagura, que crescia cada vez mais.

Que se danasse o fato de ela ser uma garota.

- AH, SUA PIRRALHA! VOU TE ENSINAR A NÃO FICAR ME IMITANDO DESSE JEITO!

- Calma aí, Gin-san! – Shinpachi tentava segurá-lo. – É a Kagura! Não vá fazer uma loucura!

- Dane-se! Já tô de saco cheio de ser imitado!

Shinpachi não conseguiu segurá-lo. Gintoki foi pra cima de Kagura, que desferiu um soco, mandando-o pro meio da rua. Claro que não sem antes destruir a porta corrediça.

- Sua louca! – ele esbravejou. – Olha o que você fez com a porta!

Subiu correndo de volta à Yorozuya e logo se atracou na garota, louco para lhe dar uns sopapos pra ver se ela voltava ao normal. Apenas conseguiu despencar com ela na rua.

- GIN-SAN! KAGURA-CHAN! – Shinpachi corria pra tentar separar a briga.

Shinpachi se pôs entre os dois, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi tomar um soco de cada um e cair no chão.

Gintoki e Kagura se afastaram. Em seguida, correram um de encontro ao outro, com espadas de madeira em punho.

"Sacanagem! Ela pegou a minha espada reserva!", o samurai pensou. "Vou ter que escondê-la num lugar melhor!"

Kagura avançava a uma grande velocidade, mais do que Gintoki. Mas, quando os dois iriam se encontrar de vez... Algo fez com que a Yato tropeçasse e voasse numa velocidade vertiginosa, colidindo-se fortemente com uma parede.

Gintoki só sentiu uma rajada de vento passar por ele.

- KAGURA-CHAN! – Shinpachi correu ao local onde a garota estava caída, em meio aos escombros.

- Como é que ela foi parar aí? – Gin perguntou ainda sem entender direito o ocorrido.

- Parece que alguém pôs o pé no caminho e a Kagura acabou tropeçando.

- Mas quem botou o pé no meio?

Uma placa apareceu com os dizeres: "Olhe para trás." Gintoki e Shinpachi olharam para trás e descobriram o dono do pé que fizera Kagura tropeçar.


	4. Parte 4

_**Parte 4**_

- Zura... Eu devia saber.

- Não é Zura, é Katsura. – o samurai de cabelos longos repetiu pela enésima quinta vez seu bordão.

- Tá, que seja. – Gintoki cutucou o nariz. – Mas não deixa de ser um milagre você aparecer por estas bandas sem ninguém do Shinsengumi te perseguindo.

- Desta vez, estive um passo à frente deles.

Elizabeth exibiu uma placa com a frase "É verdade!" escrita nela.

- Tem certeza? – apontou para a direita.

- Droga! – Katsura praguejou. – Sujou! É o Shinsengumi!

- Então é melhor correr, Zura. Depois te conto o que aconteceu com a Kagura.

Katsura saiu correndo feito louco. Algumas viaturas se aproximavam em grande velocidade, com o claro objetivo de pegar o samurai revolucionário da Facção Jouishishi – ou Facção Anti-Estrangeiros. Numa dessas viaturas estavam os quatro integrantes conhecidos: Hijikata, Okita, Yamazaki e Kondo.

Elizabeth mostrou um "Fui!" na placa, enquanto Katsura berrava:

- NÃO É ZURA, É KATSURA!

Gintoki suspirou. Certas coisas jamais mudariam.

Gintoki tentava esconder sua ansiedade comendo um pedaço de bolo, enquanto Shinpachi dava de comer a Sadaharu. E, nesse meio-tempo, Kagura estava deitada no quarto, ainda inconsciente da pancada na cabeça.

- Espero que essa pancada faça a Kagura voltar ao normal. – Shinpachi disse.

- Nem fala. – Gintoki folheava distraidamente a sua Jump, ao terminar de comer.

- Nem quero imaginar a Kagura como personagem principal... O anime e o mangá viraria "Kaguratama" e aí...

Gintoki levantou-se num salto e tapou a boca do garoto:

- Nunca mais fale uma asneira dessas, quatro-olhos! Eu sou o personagem principal do anime e do mangá e o nome "Gintama" vai ser mantido! Nunca mais fale um sacrilégio desses ou a nossa popularidade na Jump e no mundo das fanfics vai ser ainda menor do que já é!

- Mmmmfffffmmmmmmm...! – Shinpachi protestou.

- Hã? O quê?

- Tá me sufocando! – ele protestou assim que a boca foi destapada.

Os dois foram até a porta do quarto onde Kagura deveria estar. Deveria, mas não estava. Mas, de repente...

- Oe, Oe, Oe... O que é que tá acontecendo, hein...?

Os dois gelaram. Demoraram segundos para reagir e olhar pra trás. Assim que olharam pra trás, imediatamente perderam a cor.

"O... O QUÊ...?" Gintoki e Sinpachi pensaram ao mesmo tempo. "A PANCADA NÃO FUNCIONOU...?"

Deram de cara com a Yato logo atrás deles, ainda vestida como o samurai de cabelo prateado e cutucando o ouvido com o dedo mindinho.

"Porcaria...", nosso protagonista pensou. "Nem fazer a Kagura tropeçar você fez direito, Zura?"

"Não é Zura, é Katsura!"

"Dá pra sair do meu pensamento? Isso já é invasão de privacidade!"

Gintoki sacudiu a cabeça, tentando tirar o "intrometido" da sua mente.

- Por que essa cara... Parece que viram assombração...

Foi difícil para Gintoki e Shinpachi se recuperarem do susto.

- Q-q-que é isso, Kagura...? – o garoto de óculos disse. – Só ficamos surpresos por você ter recobrado a consciência tão rápido...

- E você? – ela perguntou ao mais velho.

- O mesmo que Shinpachi-kun disse... – sorriu, exibindo a sua melhor cara-de-pau.

De repente, algo bem grande se aproximou de Kagura e a mordeu, de forma a abocanhar toda a cabeça.

- G-Gin-san... I-i-isso t-t-tá f-f-ficando cada vez mais estranho...

- Concordo, Pattsuan... Isso tá ficando igual a um filme de terror... Quer dizer, igual a uma fanfic de terror...

- Que é isso, Gin-san... Gintama é um anime de comédia, não de terror...

- M-mas tô falando sério... A Kagura desse jeito me dá calafrios...

- Sei que não é coisa que um samurai costume fazer, mas... Que tal dar o fora...?

- Grande ideia, Shinpachi... Vamos fazer uma retirada estratégica e bolar um "plano B"... AGORA!

Os dois trataram de sair dali o mais rápido possível, correndo como loucos, até chegarem à parte de baixo do prédio, onde ficava o bar de Otose. Chegando lá...

- O que é isso? O Shinsengumi anda atrás de vocês, por acaso? – Otose perguntou. – E cadê a Kagura?

- Nem queira vê-la, velha... – Gintoki disse enquanto recuperava o fôlego. – Ela virou um monstro...

- Que tipo de monstro, seu inútil?

- O tipo de monstro que age igual ao Sakata-san. – Catherine respondeu.

- Você tá dando a entender que sou um monstro, Amanto ridícula!

- É essa a ideia. – Catherine respondeu. – Você é um monstro preguiçoso.

- ANTES SER APENAS EU, MULHER-GATO RIDÍCULA! – Gintoki queria voar pra cima dela, mas foi seguro por Shinpachi.

- Calma aí, Gin-san! Esquece a Catherine e vamos pensar numa forma da Kagura voltar ao normal!

E, nesse mesmo instante, apareceram duas pessoas. Mais precisamente, duas mulheres: Otae e Kyuubei, que logo desviaram as atenções de Shinpachi.

- Mana? Kyuubei-san? O que fazem aqui?

- Bem, Shin-chan, nós viemos perguntar justamente onde você estava. – Otae respondeu, enquanto Catherine tentava arrancar os cabelos de Gintoki. – O que tá havendo entre eles?

Shinpachi suspirou desanimado:

- O Gin-san está pirando à medida que o tempo passa. Eu não imaginava que ele ficaria maluco pelo fato de ser imitado pela Kagura. E não sei como é que eu ainda não fiquei doido.

- Então a Kagura ainda não voltou ao normal?

- Não. Ao que parece, ela tem uma cabeça muito dura.

Assim que Shinpachi terminou de responder, um forte baque se fez ouvir ao seu lado. Era Gintoki quem acabava de colidir com as costas contra a parede e cair de cabeça para baixo.

- Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai... Pelo menos foram só as costas...!

O Yorozuya ainda estava do jeito que caíra, por ter sido arremessado por Catherine. Nisso, ouviu algo sibilando em sua direção e, em seguida, o estalo de algo cravando na parede de madeira. Seus olhos de peixe morto se arregalaram por completo ao ver que ali, cravada à parede, estava uma machadinha de cortar ossos de carne. Suou frio quando viu que ela fora parar muito, muito perto de seus "países baixos". Agora, sim, estava aterrorizado de verdade.

"Definitivamente, essa fanfic virou uma história de terror...", pensou. "Tô com muito, muito medo... Mais medo do que tive quando fui pego naquele _kanashibari_...!"

Pelo menos, suas partes estavam a salvo... Por enquanto.

***Nota:** _Kanashibari_ é quando uma pessoa fica presa (ou paralisada) por um espírito. Principalmente quando essa pessoa acorda, mas não consegue se mexer na cama. Isso acontece com o Gintoki no episódio 47 do anime.


	5. Parte 5

_**Parte 5**_

Gintoki levantou-se e suspirou, entre cansado daquela confusão e aliviado por não ter sido atingido por aquela machadinha. Mas ainda estava com medo de encarar Kagura mais uma vez. Foi quando fez o impensável para quem já foi conhecido antes como "Shiroyasha", o "Demônio Branco": se enfiou num cantinho escuro e ali ficou.

- G-Gin-san... – Shinpachi estava incrédulo e seu olho esquerdo tremia como um tique nervoso típico de um anime. – O que... O que você tá fazendo aí...?

- Não adianta lutar contra a Kagura... – Gintoki murmurou, abraçando os joelhos. – Vamos todos morrer mesmo...

O garoto de óculos ficou paralisado e boquiaberto com aquilo. Levou alguns segundos para reagir:

- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ...?

Otae passou pelo irmão com aquela sua típica expressão sorridente, que ocultava o seu lado psicopata. Isso, sem contar que apertava as mãos, fazendo com que seus dedos estalassem, preparando suas delicadas mãos para uma boa porrada.

- A Kagura é forte demais... Não tem como a gente vencê-la... – Gintoki prosseguia com sua ladainha.

A jovem pegou o samurai de permanente natural pelo colarinho e seus olhos emitiram um brilho vermelho mortífero.

- Está com medo, Gin-san? – perguntou com voz sombria.

- Mana, por favor, deixa que cuido disso. – Shinpachi pediu. – Sei como lidar com ele.

Otae soltou o colarinho do Yorozuya, mas antes que ele ficasse largado no chão, Shinpachi o levantou pelo mesmo colarinho. Encarou o homem, olhos nos olhos. Pensava muito no que iria dizer ao seu chefe, mas a única coisa que lhe ocorreu...

Foi apenas acertar um poderoso soco na cara de Gintoki e berrar:

- COMO É QUE VOCÊ DIZ UM ABSURDO DESSES? SERÁ QUE ACERTAR "AQUELE LUGAR" TE FEZ DEIXAR DE SER MACHO, É?

- Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai... – Gintoki passou a mão no local da pancada. – Essa doeu...

- Ô "SAMURAI DA JUMP"! – Shinpachi continuou a berrar. – TÁ AMARELANDO IGUAL O VEGETA QUANDO LUTOU COM O BROLY, É?

O "Samurai da Jump", por fim, acordou. E revidou, acertando um soco igualmente potente na cara do garoto.

- AQUELE FILME É UM ATENTADO CONTRA A INTELIGÊNCIA DOS FÃS DE DRAGON BALL Z! VEGETA JAMAIS AMARELARIA DIANTE DE UM ADVERSÁRIO!

O Yorozuya respirou fundo, mas estava cada vez mais furioso. Tão furioso, que uma aura prateada surgiu ao seu redor, gerando uma lufada de vento.

- EU SOU SAKATA GINTOKI, O CHEFE YOROZUYA! EU SOU O LENDÁRIO SHIROYASHA E VOU DERROTAR A KAGURA DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS!

Assim, Gintoki saiu correndo feito um louco, com sua espada de madeira em punho. Shinpachi se recuperou da pancada recebida e foi logo atrás. As mulheres, que ficaram no bar da Otose, apenas ouviram o som de pancadas. Logo em seguida, alguém entrou voando – literalmente – pra se colidir contra uma parede.

- Gin-san! – Shinpachi entrou correndo, a fim de acudir Gintoki. – Você tá bem?

- Ai... – o samurai se levantou com dificuldade e levando a mão às costas. – Tenho que me lembrar de que sou apenas um humano, não um saiyajin...

- Gin-san... Não é mais fácil usar o cérebro pra bolar um plano? – o garoto perguntou, com uma enorme gota na testa.

A porta corrediça se abriu.

- Oe, Oe, Oe... O que vocês querem? – era Kagura quem atendia, cutucando o nariz com o dedo mindinho.

- Viemos nos juntar a você, Kagura-chan. – Shinpachi disse. – Afinal, ainda somos a Yorozuya, não é mesmo?

- Mas eu ainda sou o ch... Ai! – Gintoki protestou ao receber uma cotovelada.

- Não contraria a Kagura-chan! – o Shimura cochichou.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Agora espero que o resto do plano dê certo, Pattsuan... Ou eu destruo seus óculos!

"Bom, pelo menos vão ser só meus óculos...", Shinpachi pensou com ar cético.

Os dois se adentraram no local, e Kagura se sentou à escrivaninha, de forma relaxada. Gintoki se deitou no sofá, como de costume, lendo a Jump. E Shinpachi sentou-se com um copo de chá para beber.

Nisso, o telefone tocou e Kagura atendeu:

- Alô? Sim, é da Yorozuya do Gin-chan. Qual o serviço? Demolição? Ok, vou anotar o endereço. Sem problemas, estaremos aí. Até mais.

Kagura, ainda com olhos de peixe morto, colocou o telefone no gancho. Enfiou o dedo mindinho no ouvido, cutucou-o com toda a calma e retirou alguma cera, soprando-a em seguida.

- Serviço pra nós? – Gin perguntou, folheando sua Jump.

- Aham. – Kagura respondeu, catando o capacete e os óculos de proteção do Yorozuya. – Trabalho de demolição. Pattsuan, pegue seu capacete e venha comigo.

- E eu?

- Vai no Sadaharu.

- O quê? – Gintoki ficou revoltado. – Vou nesse... Pulguento?

Sem resposta. Kagura e Shinpachi montaram na scooter e se foram. Só restaram ele e Sadaharu.

- Não me olha com essa cara, Sadaharu. Eu posso ser indigesto, porque doces fazem mal para os cachorros, não importa o tamanho deles.

O cachorro gigante assentiu, com um latido.

- Oe, Oe... Parece que começamos a nos entender melhor... – Gintoki sorriu. – Vamos lá!

O samurai montou em Sadaharu, que correu para alcançar Kagura e Shinpachi. Alguns metros depois, chegaram ao local da demolição. A garota Yato desceu da scooter e se dirigiu ao escritório do mestre de obras. Gintoki olhou bem para ela e ficou extremamente revoltado. Tentava se segurar pra não ir pra cima dela de novo, mas estava difícil tentar não arrancar os cabelos... Principalmente porque ela estava arrastando um de seus kimonos, obviamente grande demais para a garota.

"Kagura, sua pirralha maluca!", berrou em pensamento. "Vai encardir todo o meu kimono branquinho arrastando ele desse jeito...!"

- Espero que o plano do Pattsuan dê certo... – suspirou. – Ou vou enlouquecer de vez...!

_**Nota da autora:**_

_**Quem assistiu ao oitavo filme de Dragon Ball Z - o primeiro do Broly - vai entender o comportamento de Gintoki na primeira parte deste capítulo, que é uma referência pra lá de descarada a esse filme de DBZ. Diga-se, de passagem, que não gostei muito desse filme, por ter deixado o Vegeta tão covarde... Mas resolvi zoar com essa parte.**_

_**Bom, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Aguardo comentários de vocês! Bom, se alguém lê esta fanfic, né...**_


	6. Parte 6 - FINAL

_ALELUIA! Depois de mais de um ano, esta fic está atualizada!_

_Pois é, pessoal, quem sentiu saudades de "Espelhar-se em outra pessoa", pode comemorar! Enfim, consegui atualizar esta fic e este é o último capítulo!_

_Espero que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, vocês se divirtam com mais um capítulo! Tenham uma boa leitura e divirtam-se!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Parte 6<em>**

Gintoki seguiu Kagura e Shinpachi até os vestiários, onde se trocaram e colocaram os itens de segurança para mais um serviço de demolição. O garoto de óculos havia combinado com o albino os detalhes do plano para que a Yato voltasse ao seu normal.

Os dois esperaram ordens de Kagura – já que ela estava fazendo o papel de "chefe". O que não demorou a ser ouvido:

- Shinpachi – ela disse. – Você me orienta pelo rádio.

- Ok! – ele disse batendo continência.

- E você – apontou para Gintoki. – vai ver se eu tô posicionando bem o guindaste.

- Sim! – o ex-samurai também bateu continência, mas de forma exagerada.

"Mas que droga!", pensou. "Ficaria mais fácil eu estar no guindaste! Espero que o quatro-olhos saiba o que tá fazendo!"

Olhou para o "par de óculos ambulante" com ar ansioso. Será que a ideia dele daria certo?

Não sabia. Mas precisava confiar no garoto. Se aquele moleque nerd falhasse, iria arrebentar-lhe as lentes.

Ouviu a ignição do guindaste ser ligada, e Kagura começou a manobrá-lo, de forma a buscar uma posição inicial para a pesadíssima bola de metal, antes de atingir mais um prédio abandonado que daria lugar a outra construção.

- Kagura-chan – Shinpachi disse pelo rádio. – pode erguer a bola.

Ela assentiu e fez o que foi dito pelo garoto. Gintoki visualizava a posição e gesticulava, enquanto Shinpachi dizia:

- Mais pra cima... Mais pra cima... Pra trás!

Kagura obedecia aos comandos do Shimura, sem se preocupar com toda a gesticulação que o albino fazia.

- Mais pra trás... Mais um pouco pra trás! Vai pra direita!

Gintoki parecia dançar como um mímico de praça, sinalizando tudo para que Shinpachi passasse corretamente os comandos para a garota no guindaste. A certa altura, o albino não sabia como gesticular que chegara ao ponto certo e começou uma sequência maluca que mais parecia a mistura do "Gangnam Style" com a dança da fusão e a coreografia do Grande Saiyaman com o "Tchu Tcha Tcha". Claro que o garoto de óculos tentou, tentou e tentou entender o que era aquela loucura toda, mas não conseguiu.

- MAS O QUE É ISSO, GIN-SAN? – berrou.

- NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE EU TÔ TENTANDO TE AVISAR QUE A KAGURA TÁ NO LUGAR CERTO?

Ele percebeu o guindaste posicionado e pegou o rádio, enquanto pensava "você tava mais pra estar dançando 'Macarena'".

- Kagura-chan – disse.

_- Pode falar._

- O guindaste tá na posição certa! Pode soltar com tudo!

_- Ok!_

No guindaste, Kagura puxou a alavanca que soltava o peso, que obedeceu devidamente à força da gravidade e despencou, atingindo a cabine da grande máquina e a destruindo. Gintoki e Shinpachi assistiam a tudo boquiabertos e com medo até do pior.

Kagura era forte e resistente, mas... Seria tanto assim?

Os dois esperaram algum tempo pra ver se Kagura saía de lá. Foram dois minutos que mais pareciam uma eternidade. Nesses 120 segundos, o pânico tomou conta da dupla, que gritou:

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, KAGURA-CHAN!

Os dois correram para o local do acidente e tiraram, com as mãos mesmo, os destroços de ferro retorcido, até encontrarem a garota desacordada. Chegou uma ambulância, que logo a tirou dali.

Gintoki e Shinpachi se entreolharam e voltaram seus olhares para Kagura, sendo levada para a ambulância.

Não teriam exagerado demais com a história de uma nova pancada na cabeça?

* * *

><p>Na sala de espera do pronto-atendimento do Hospital Geral de Edo, Gintoki e Shinpachi estavam preocupados com o que ocorrera a Kagura. O Yorozuya andava de um lado a outro, enquanto o garoto roia a unha do dedo polegar.<p>

- Gin-san – Shinpachi rompeu o silêncio. – Não acha que exageramos nessa coisa de dar uma pancada na cabeça da Kagura pra ela voltar ao normal?

- É o que eu penso, Shinpachi-kun. – o albino concordou. – Só espero que aquela cabeça dura dela tenha servido de alguma coisa.

Nisso, foi autorizada a entrada dos dois, que se dirigiram ao quarto onde estava a Yato, que estava com a cabeça enfaixada devido a um corte e esfregava os olhos por ter acabado de acordar.

Será que ela havia voltado ao normal?

A garota encarou um, encarou outro... Piscou os olhos azuis, que pareciam bem confusos. Gintoki e Shinpachi se entreolharam, compartilhando das mesmas expectativas e dos mesmos temores.

Kagura começou a cutucar o nariz e de lá tirou a caquinha que a incomodava. Em seguida, limpou o ouvido, retirando um pouco de cera com o dedo mindinho. Isso simplesmente ligou o sinal de alerta dos outros dois, que temiam o pior e já iam avançar pra cima dela, a fim de dar uma nova pancada na cabeça. Mas...

... Com seu guarda-chuva, Kagura deu uma pancada nas cabeças dos dois, que caíram de cara em cima da cama. Eles voltaram a encarar a garota com olhares de medo, mas ela não se importou muito e resolveu abrir uma caixinha de sukonbu, pegar uma tira e começar a mascar como de costume. Coisa que não fazia, desde a primeira pancada que tomara.

- Kagura-chan...? – Shinpachi perguntou. – É você?

- Claro que sou eu, quatro-olhos. – ela respondeu ainda mastigando aquela tira feita de algas. – Por que você e o Gin-chan estão me olhando esquisito?

- Não é nada, não, Kagura-chan...! – Gintoki disse após rir nervosamente e passar a mão no enorme galo na sua cabeça. – Só estávamos preocupados, só isso!

- E por que eu tô usando as roupas do Gin-chan?

Shinpachi e Gintoki se entreolharam e o albino respondeu com cara de cansado:

- Longa história... Mas veste a sua roupa e vamos embora! Já cansei de ver você se passando por mim hoje! E vê se toma cuidado pra não ficar levando pancadas na sua cabeça!

- Eu não me lembro de nada, mas com certeza deve ter sido divertido agir como você, Gin-chan, e...

- NÃO, NÃO FOI! – Gintoki a interrompeu. – TE GARANTO QUE NÃO FOI!

Shinpachi gesticulou um pedido de silêncio para o albino, que logo captou a mensagem e tapou a boca. Não queria apanhar de uma enfermeira com o porte físico do Nappa, tinha amor à própria vida. Queria sair dali caminhando, não voando janela afora.

Um tempo depois, o trio Yorozuya saiu dali completo, com Kagura já vestindo sua costumeira roupa chinesa vermelha e andando com seu guarda-chuva aberto pra se proteger do sol.

- Vamos andando logo, pessoal – Gintoki disse com as mãos por trás da cabeça e andando despreocupadamente à frente dos outros dois. – Eu preciso chegar logo em casa pra repor meus açúcares diários.

De repente, olhou para cima de um prédio e viu que um piano iria despencar naquele instante. Sua expressão relaxada deu lugar ao puro terror quando percebeu que Kagura estava no exato lugar onde o piano se espatifaria. Não pensou duas vezes e agarrou a mão de Shinpachi, que percebeu também o perigo e pegou bruscamente a mão da Yato, que foi puxada com força pelos dois que, em um salto, conseguiram tirá-la da rota de colisão do grande instrumento musical. Instrumento esse que realmente se despedaçou no chão.

O trio caiu a alguns metros de distância devido ao forte puxão de Gintoki, ao mesmo tempo em que o piano caía e se arrebentava no chão. O Yorozuya, mesmo estando embaixo de Shinpachi e Kagura, respirou aliviado:

- Essa foi por muito pouco...!

- Foi por pouco mesmo, Gin-san...! – o garoto de óculos concordou. – Eu não aguentaria dois "Gin-sans" se a Kagura tomasse outra pancada na cabeça.

- Deve ser muito legal ser o Gin-chan de novo, mas eu preferia lembr...

- NEM PENSE NISSO, KAGURA! – Gintoki tapou a boca da garota antes que ela terminasse de falar tamanha asneira.

- SE UM GIN-SAN JÁ É DIFÍCIL DE ATURAR, IMAGINA DOIS! – Shinpachi protestou.

- Tá bom, tá bom! – Kagura disse para tentar acalmar os ânimos dos dois amigos. – Não falo mais nisso!

Como esperado, os dois suspiraram aliviados. Levantaram-se e retomaram o caminho para a Yorozuya. Chegando lá, porém, deram de cara com alguém esparramado no sofá, usando as roupas de Gintoki e lendo uma Jump.

Inicialmente, Gintoki ficou em estado de choque, mas ao se refazer, rugiu:

- MAS-QUE-DIABOS-VOCÊ-TÁ-FAZENDO-AQUI-ZURA?!

Katsura, cutucando o nariz e com um enorme galo na cabeça, respondeu:

- Não é Zura, é Gintoki.

Nisso, o ex-samurai ficou tão furioso que parecia uma chaleira de água fervente em ebulição, saindo até fumaça pelas narinas. Pegou Katsura pela gola da camisa, virou-o na direção da janela e deu-lhe um potente chute no traseiro, fazendo-o despencar de cabeça.

Batendo as mãos uma na outra, como se tirasse alguma poeira delas, Gintoki deu as costas e disse:

- Já chega de imitões me dando nos nervos! Já cansei por hoje!

E, lá fora, um atordoado Katsura recobrou a consciência e, levando as mãos à cabeça agora com dois galos, se perguntou:

- Uuuuuhhh...! Onde estou...? Quem sou eu...? E por que estou com a roupa do Gintoki...?

**_Fim_**

* * *

><p><em>E aqui termina esta história! Espero que tenham se divertido ao lê-la, como eu me diverti ao escrever - mesmo tendo a encalhado por tanto tempo.<em>

_Muito obrigada a quem acompanhou esta fanifc até aqui!_

_A gente se vê nas outras histórias!_


End file.
